Perfect
by xHinata-Chan01x
Summary: Naruto & Hinata are happily married, and life couldn't be anymore perfect for the couple. Only, Hinata has been hiding something for a while. Will this new secret harm their commitment to eachother, or further strengthen their bond? Sequel to: Forgiveness


_A/N:_ **_Banzai!_** Hina-san has written and completed her second One-shot! (Victory pose)  
Okay, so originally this was going to be a part of _Forgiveness_ but I thought it had the fibe of "a new chapter" to it (probably just me), so I changed it to a sequel.

You'll probably notice the obvious similarities to _Forgiveness_ in this One-shot, no need to inform me of it, It's meant to be that way.

Anyway! Please read and enjoy!

-_xHinata-Chan01x_

___

* * *

_

Dedicated to: My reviewers, for finally easing my panicked nerves with their words of wisdom and encouragement. Thanks a bunch guys!

* * *

Perfect

Story By: xHinata-Chan01x

"_I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe this is happening!"-_I'd been telling myself for months now. Trying not to wake from this far to realistic dream.

My efforts were not wasted. In fact there was no reason for effort in the first place. This was my reality and my dream at the same time, everything was far to perfect with him here.

I tried to acute my senses better as I felt the familiar-and very welcomed-feeling of warmth rise to my cheeks. My heart felt as if it would explode inside the small confinements of my chest. I felt a swarm of a thousand butterflies in my stomach when his arms wrapped securely around my waist, my own hands instinctively reaching up and around his neck. His face was only millimetres away.

Everything around me blurred and disappeared, all except for him.

His brilliantly blue eyes, the ones that made the sky pale in comparison, the ones that triggered my every emotion, the ones that were presently filled with complete and immeasurable love, gazed longingly into mine.

Love for me.

I was absolutely positive my own held the same emotions-if not more.

Our lips were touching slightly, mine still quivering from the gravity of the situation, his lifting up at corners into a small but meaningful smile.

"You know I meant every word Hina-hime." He stated breathlessly.

My eyes watered up once more as I recognized the few words he had said to end that pointless argument years ago, the words he used to bring back my very soul from that terrible nightmare, only in reverse.

I laughed and took his face in-between my hands, tracing his trademark whiskers with my thumb.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? It's not to much for you to handle?" I asked cautiously, even though I had known the answer long before I considered asking.

His gaze quickly changed from love-struck into one of insult.

I knew what was coming. A half-hearted smirk made itself known in place of my nervous smile, making his turn into a childish pout.

"Hinaaaaa-channnnn," He complained in a whiny voice. "You DO know who you are asking right??"

I pretended to play clueless with him. "Hmmm, I don't think I DO know who I'm talking to right now," I paused, "care to enlighten me?"

Instead of being hurt like you'd think he would be, he grinned wide. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Today's sixth Hokage and husband to Hinata Uzumaki!" He stated proudly, clenching his fist and holding it up in the air.

That position was such regularity in our lives that I had decided to call it his "victory pose". There was something missing I noticed, something that had triggered the whole situation in the first place.

"Ano...Naruto-kun?"

He paused and looked at my questioning expression. "What is it??"

Smiling lightly, I turned my body around so that my back was now against his front. "Aren't you forgetting a certain someone?" I asked, taking his fist and smoothing it out before placing it lightly on the slight bulge of my stomach.

Realization hit his face full force and he laughed happily, placing his chin in the area between my shoulder and neck. "Guess i'm going to have to improvise a bit now Hina-chan." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded in agreement.

Yes. Everything was perfect.

* * *

The End.

_

* * *

_

_Finishing A/N:_

Hmmm, it seemed to be much longer when I was writing it...  
I admit, I was a total sap while thinking up the idea; my NaruHina fangirlness was unleashed near the end.

It's not completely unbelievable, right?! (Mutters under breath: _It'll happen someday, so help me...)_

Please Review!


End file.
